


Призрачный сад

by LIMB_collective_mind



Category: LIMB (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Demons, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIMB_collective_mind/pseuds/LIMB_collective_mind
Summary: В садах Ёми царят вечные сумерки. Между деревьев висят бумажные фонарики, у каменных идолов позвякивают колокольчики и постукивают гроздья бамбуковых палочек. У этого места своя, совершенно особенная атмосфера, и Савея едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать вертеть головой по сторонам. Постановка на сцене тоже его занимает. Даже завораживает иногда. Но театр кабуки всегда внушает ему ощущение, что все вокруг не настоящее, и ему необходимо убедиться, что рядом есть другие зрители, которые видят то же, что и он.
Relationships: Belial/Saveya





	Призрачный сад

1

Савея фыркал каждый раз, когда видел вывеску бара в рекреационной зоне Круга Алчности. "Мех форели". Господи, очевидно же, что это название было украдено у Мо Яня, получившего Нобелевскую премию. А этот гнусный бес утверждал, что сам его придумал и выдавал за собственный акт творчества. С ума сойти, до чего эта мелочь может дойти в своей заносчивости и наглости. Впрочем, души у этого заведения все равно не было. Стойки подсвечены неоном, металлические сидения с кожаной обивкой, зеркальные стеллажи отражают годами не меняющиеся бутылки. А автор шедевра "Мех форели" даже не потрудился за десять лет сменить дизайн стаканов или коктейлей, которых в его голову влезало не больше двух десятков. О да, этот разум породил подобное название самостоятельно - вздор!

У "Соков земли" - еще одного бара Ада, расположенного в Круге Чревоугодия, дизайн был поприятнее. Деревянная стойка и старинная мебель, опилки на полу. Правда, вечные мухи портили впечатление и делали все похожим на хлев. Особенно если туда заваливалась какая-нибудь компания из Круга Гордыни, сеявшая повсюду свои перья.

В любом случае, большинство коллег Савеи предпочитало "Мех", поэтому и Савея ошивался тут, вслушиваясь в здешние сплетни.

\- Говорят, Саул получил повышение и ему дадут еще четырех бесов в помощники. У него уже целая армия подручных. Еще чуть-чуть и станет восьмым Князем, - говорит Йорам - тип, забредший сюда из Круга Лени.

\- Да ты что, - без особого интереса переспрашивает Потифар.

\- Ума не приложу, как можно управляться с такой кучей, я и со своими тремя не знаю что делать, - смеется Руфь и оглядывается на Савею за поддержкой.

Тот с готовностью складывает губы в улыбку и одобрительно качает сигаретой.

Ну да, ему ли не знать, как это затруднительно.

\- А, Савея! Ты тоже здесь! Вот кому я по-настоящему завидую, так это тебе. Это не ты ли недавно переводил Мэнсона в ад? Что за наказание ты ему определил? - интересуется Йорам.

\- Нуу, я... - начинает было отвечает демон, оживившись и вынув для разговора сигарету изо рта.

\- Вот это я понимаю работа! Постоянно имеешь дело со знаменитостями, - продолжает Йорам. - Вот к кому бы я пошел в помощники, так это к тебе.

Сигарета снова на месте, Савея слабо улыбается и кивает. Что тут скажешь. Что-нибудь в духе "да я сам себе завидую". Не рассказывать же им, что довольно унизительно самому заниматься своей

почтой, списками работы и отчетами под взглядами бесов, которые мнят себя в равном с ним положении, раз уж он тоже всем этим заведует.

Йорам болтает что-то про Шэрон Тейт и ее новое перевоплощение, при этом одной рукой чиркает записку, которую передает своему велиту. Засмотревшись на это, Савея не сразу замечает, что рядом с его стаканом сидит саранча и пристально на него смотрит, будто бы даже с укором в неподвижных глазах.

\- Ого, да это же сообщение от Лорда Велиала! - оживляются остальные и смотрят на Савею с нетерпением.

Пока Савея разворачивает синеватую насекомую кутикулу с посланием, остальные переговариваются.

\- Вот подсчитай-ка, Руфь. Я за последние десять лет получил только 3 послания от Лорда Велиала. А сколько тебя?

\- 7 посланий - за последние три года. Глупый Потифар, ты же знаешь, какие девушки ему нравятся. Как раз вроде меня.

\- Ой, да кто этого не знает, - вставляет Йорам.

Все трое косятся на лицо Савеи, надеясь, что он как-нибудь выдаст содержание послания. На их памяти это 14-е - и только за последний год!

Тот перечитывает дважды, прежде чем растереть послание в труху, и с недоумением достает свою книгу.

\- Странно, у меня ведь миссис Робертсон из Айдахо на восемь часов назначена, - произносит он вслух.

Руфь негодующе восклицает, приняв бумагу у появившегося рядом с ней беса:

\- Твоя миссис Робертсон уже на мне висит! Это что за шутки!

\- Эй, что там? - интересуется Потифар. - Надеюсь, никаких неприятностей? - голос звучит встревоженно и заботливо, но никого он этим не обманет. Он, как и все, хочет кусочек информации, чтобы пустить новые круги слухов в озере легионов.

\- Все в порядке. Это не наказание, - торопится заверить Савея, вдавливая окурок в пепельницу и снимая со стойки свою шляпу. - Мне пора. Хорошо вам провести остаток обеда.

Он исчезает и на какое-то время над компанией воцаряется тишина - каждый обдумывает ситуацию по-своему.

\- Я готов держать пари, что у них роман, - говорит, наконец, Потифар.

2

В садах Ёми царят вечные сумерки. Между деревьев висят бумажные фонарики, у каменных идолов позвякивают колокольчики и постукивают гроздья бамбуковых палочек. У этого места своя, совершенно особенная атмосфера, и Савея едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать вертеть головой по сторонам. Постановка на сцене тоже его занимает. Даже завораживает иногда. Но театр кабуки всегда внушает ему ощущение, что все вокруг не настоящее, и ему необходимо убедиться, что рядом есть другие зрители, которые видят то же, что и он.

Он сидит с краю, и листва персикового дерева шелестит над головой, призывая встать и прогуляться по дорожке из свечей, потеряться под странную музыку спектакля в сумеречных деревьях.

Жаловаться ему не на что. Можно считать, что это несанкционированный выходной - пусть на пару часов и без ощущений. Но театр! Когда это ему удавалось посмотреть представление в рабочее время? Случаи можно пересчитать по пальцам! Лорд Велиал как нарочно выбрал именно его в сопровождающие для визита вежливости к японским ками, заверив, что в одиночку к ним являться неприлично. Но разве же у Велиала мало подчиненных, которые прекрасно сошли бы за сопровождающих? Наверняка есть довольно много работников, которые сочли бы за честь поучаствовать в этой скромной дипломатической миссии! Неужели Савея заслужил такую привилегию всего лишь за то, что пишет красивые поздравления на открытках многочисленным детям Велиала? Савея не торопился причислять себя к членам столь высокопоставленного семейства, однако подсчитывал в уме, сколько раз Велиал вызывал именно его для тех или иных задач, включавших посещение любопытных мест, всегда непременно связанных с искусством или редкими зрелищами. И ладно бы Велиал спрашивал потом его мнения, касательно художественной стороны произошедшего, так нет же. Князь буквально брал его "за компанию" просто так. Просто "поизображать помощника".

Вот и сейчас. Сам Лорд удалился для разговора с Аматерасу и прочими Великими, а Савея остался среди слуг, младших гостей и помощников других могущественных сущностей смотреть спектакль. Спектакль был чрезвычайно любопытным. Он рассказывал про бога творения Идзанаги, который убивался от горя из-за гибели любимой жены Идзанами, и последовал за нею в Ёми, царство мертвых. Прорвавшись сквозь орды монстров и злых богов, он добрался до нее, однако она уже вкусила плодов мертвого сада и не могла вернуться к живым. В конце концов, он уговорил ее, и она попросила его провести здесь только еще одну ночь. Ночью он, не выдержав здешней темноты, зажег факел и увидел, что его любимая теперь выглядит, как гниющий кишащий червями труп, после чего и сбежал.

Савея знает финал этой истории. Фактически у каждого народа заря времен была разной, и сейчас уже трудно было распутать концы и понять, кто же прав...

Отвлекшись от спектакля в очередной раз, Савея вдруг замечает, что среди кустов стоит тонкая фигурка девушки, одетая в белую длинную рубашку. Ее черные волосы струятся водопадом едва ли не до земли. Кокетливо прижав одну из прядей ко рту, девушка манит его к себе рукой, и кивает для убедительности, предупреждая вопрос - к нему ли она обращается.

Девушка выглядит, как часть спектакля. Ее неземные черные глаза будто нарисованы углем. Возможно она подзывает его, потому что Лорд Велиал велел отправить кого-то за ним. А может быть у нее что-то случилось.

Мужской облик велит быть вежливым к девичьей просьбе, поэтому Савея неслышно поднимается на ноги и уходит, пока на сцене Идзанами гневается от предательства мужа.

Девушка скрывается среди деревьев и выныривает из листвы чуть дальше, глядя, идет ли он за нею. Савея удаляется от сидений, кусты скрывают сцену за спиной, и демон начинает сомневаться, что происходит что-то вменяемое, когда девушка снова исчезает впереди. Он останавливается, в раздумьи: стал бы Лорд Велиал подзывать его к себе таким образом? К тому же, старшие боги, кажется, заседали совсем в другой стороне.

Раздумав следовать девичьему зову, он разворачивается, чтобы вернуться к своему месту, как натыкается на нее же. Маленькую, хрупкую, с невероятными волосами. Она протягивает ему розовый персик, ловящий на себя отсветы фонариков, горящих вдоль дороги. Ее глаза - колодцы.

Савея машинально берет персик, и его будто током пронзает. Он чувствует бархатистость его кожицы. Ощущает его нежный запах.

\- Угощение, - говорит девочка. Но возможно говорит не она. Возможно это шепот, колеблющийся в пламени свечей. Да и как она говорить-то может, она отнимает свои волосы от рта, а там у нее еще один глаз - третий, кроваво-красный.

Савея думает - вот это славная традиция. Он думает - как замечательно они угощают своих гостей. Думает - они наверняка знают, как истосковались демоны по таким простым ощущениям, как сладкая мягкость персика во рту, липкий сок на пальцах. Он уже ни о чем не думает, поднося плод к лицу, и глядя в этот невероятно выразительный глаз - не такой уж страшный, ведь бесы, бывает, и похуже выглядят...

Внезапно у лица появляется ладонь и мягко нажимает на пальцы, держащие фрукт, заставляя руку опуститься.

\- Похоже, ты невнимательно смотрел представление, Савея. Так и не усвоил ничего о правилах и последствиях, - Лорд Велиал вынимает персик из его руки и небрежно отбрасывает в траву, без какого-либо беспокойства глядя вслед убегающей юрей.

\- Вот к чему приводит беспорядок в обращении с душами в пантеоне, - говорит он со странным удовлетворением.

Савея как будто возвращается в это мир из места, где все было чуточку иначе. Там не было стыдно за свою оплошность. Там не было столь очевидно, что принимать подобные подарки от чужеродных существ - полное безрассудство.

\- Лорд Велиал, мне очень жаль... - начинает было он, страшась поднимать глаза. - Я...

\- Возвращайся на спектакль, - обрывает его Велиал, и по его тону, как всегда, не слишком понятно, что теперь будет Савее за этот провал.

Опускаясь в свое кресло, Савея больше не может смотреть на сцену. Смотрит, но ничего не видит.

Он не может теперь думать больше ни о чем, кроме того, какое наказание ждет его после всего произошедшего. И не специально ли тут все подстроено? Тогда бы это объясняло, с какого перепугу Велиал таскает его с собой на такие мероприятия. Если это и правда подстроено, то он просто чудовищно жесток. Тут бы кто угодно попался!.. Или нет? Может тот же грубиян-Йорам или умница-Руфь вели бы себя прилично, как полагает демонам, знающим свое место...

Тем не менее.

Савея все равно считает, что жалеть ему не о чем. Он посмотрел спектакль. А руки до сих пор пахнут персиком. И он это чувствует.

3

Савея старался не подавать виду, что не понимает, что происходит, когда старшие боги извинялись перед ним и кланялись из-за этой беспризорной юрей. Он уже устал удивляться и задавать вопросы. Велиал воспринимал происходящее как должное. И что-то из обрывков причитаний этих богов подсказало Савее, что они теперь вроде как в долгу перед Князем. А уж тот такую вещь точно не забудет и не преминет воспользоваться.

Подозрения Савеи в том, что он стал участником какой-то малопонятной аферы, укрепились, когда Велиал по возвращению в Легион тоже извинился. Сказал, что должен был предупредить о подобных опасностях, а не полагаться на какой-то там спектакль. Савея слушал это молча, и не знал, что и сказать. Он уже решил было просто порадоваться тому, что его пронесло и никакого наказания не последует, как Велиал заключил, что Савея заслуживает поощрения за свою неоценимую помощь в налаживании контактов с японскими божествами. Тут уж Савея, останься при нем его эмоциональное тело, и вовсе присел бы на ближайший стул, чтобы переварить такой поворот событий. Однако демоническая конституция помогла ему пережить эту новость на ногах. И когда Велиал спросил у него - кажется, во второй раз, чего бы тот хотел, он и сам толком не знал почему попросил "5 минут вашего времени".

\- В каком смысле? - переспросил тогда Велиал.

\- Ну, я вас тоже куда-нибудь позову.

\- Тоже? Ты хоть знаешь, Савея, на сколько месяцев вперед у меня расписан график?

\- Ну, я вам пришлю несколько вариантов, а вы мне напишете, какой вам подходит.

\- ... Идет.

4

\- ... Я выяснил, когда Кэролайн Кэмпбелл будет выступать с Уильямом Джозефом, и надеюсь нам удастся попасть на "Египтянку". Осталось дождаться только утверждения их сет-листа и можно

будет написать приглашение. Только осталось придумать, как его доставить, только чтобы не лично.

Савея затягивается сигаретой, глядя на фреску, где изображен Ной. В конце концов, поделиться такими вещами он может только с ним, но никак ни кем-нибудь из посетителей "Меха форели". Стоит хоть словечко о чем-то таком выболтать - и все закончится, уж точно.

Сделав несколько затяжек и заглянув во всепонимающий глаз Ноя, нарисованного в профиль, он спрашивает:

\- Получается, я зову его на свидание, да?

\- Получается, да, - отвечает Ной его голосом.


End file.
